


Podfic: Dragonlord (Deutsch)

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Dragonspeak, M/M, Ratings: PG, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthurs Moment der Erkenntnis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Dragonlord (Deutsch)

**Author's Note:**

> Für mich klingt es immer seltsam, wenn ich die deutsche Aussprache der Namen "Merlin" und "Arthur" höre. Deshalb habe ich mich dafür entschieden, die englische Aussprache zu verwenden, obwohl ich "nur" meine 8 Jahre Schulenglisch hatte.  
> Ursprünglich aufgenommen für aussi1988 zum Geburtstag.

 

 **Titel:** "Dragonlord"

 **Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin (friendship/pre-slash?)

 **Rating:** PG Länge: 02:50 Minuten

 **Zusammenfassung:** Arthurs Moment der Erkenntnis.

 

Link zum Original-Eintrag @ LJ mit **DOWNLOAD LINK + PASSWORT:[HIER](http://dunder-fic.livejournal.com/64276.html)**


End file.
